Alphabet Soup
by AnonAnom
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of oneshots that follow Russia and his daughter Alaska.  Most will have both of them but there will be some focused solely on Alaska or Russia.  Canada will also be showing up in many chapters.  Rating will vary between each chapter.</html>
1. Alaska

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this story. This is only my second story that I've ever written and so I apologize if the characters are OOC. Updates will also vary so please bear with me.

I would like to say that this story will be about Russia and his daughter, my OC, Alaska. Just some background information about Alaska is that her mother is human and obviously Russia is her father. When Alaska was four her mother died and Russia starts his slow descent into madness then. Alaska also has a crush on Canada and in some chapters they will be an established couple and in other chapters they'll just be friends.

I'm planning on writing a story about how Russia met Alaska's mother and perhaps another one focused on Russia and Alaska but that will take some time for me to get up.

Well, thanks for reading the long author's note and please enjoy the story! This is before Russia goes insane.

* * *

><p><span>A is for…<span>

**A**laska

The six day old gurgled contently in her crib. Her violet eyes roamed around the room as the occupants bustled about. Every now and then they would gather around her and make weird faces and noises before disappearing again. She really didn't mind the adults staring at her but when she was trying to sleep it was frustrating. Her small stomach rumbled and she opened her mouth to wail for food when an odd feeling filled the air. It was a familiar feeling even though she had never felt it before. It made her skin tingle and she decided that she didn't like this feeling. A loud banging noise managed to distract her for a moment but then the horrible itching got stronger. The baby let out a cry of frustration and began to make a fuss.

"She must sense her father," someone joked. The baby recognized it as her mother's voice and cried out to her.

"She probably does," a new voice replied completely serious. The owner of the voice walked over to her crib and peered down at her. A tall man with purple eyes much like her own (not that she knew that) smiled at her happily and reached down to pick her up.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"Well, we can sense when another, ah, personification is around," the man replied following his wife's instructions on how to properly hold a baby.

"Really?"

"Da, really," Russia replied gazing down at his daughter. "Hello, malen'kaya dochka'," he cooed sitting down on the bed. The baby wriggled slightly in his arms. He could see the frustration growing in her eyes and chuckled. "What is wrong, little Alaska?"

The child froze. She tilted her head to the side puzzling over the name. Alaska. That suited her. She smiled happily before her stomach growled again. Almost instantly the peaceful look that had crossed her face disappeared and she prepared to let out a loud wail.

"Oh no, she's hungry," her mother laughed gently taking her from Russia's arms. "I'll be back, Ivan," she said placing a small kiss on his cheek before leaving the room to nurse her baby.

Russia watched as his sunflower and doch' left his smile slowly waning with each step. Once they were out of view he frowned and stared down at his lap. If she really was Alaska then America would surely try to take her from him. "It will be a cold day in hell when that tupye amerikanskie takes her from me," he growled, a purple aura emanating from him.

Across the ocean a man woke up from his sleep suddenly fearing for his life. About five minutes later another man with impressive eyebrows was woken by the hysterical American.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

da- yes (do I really need to translate this one?)

malen'kaya dochka'- little girl

tupye amerikanskie- stupid American

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! If you don't then I'll tell Belarus you were hitting on Russia :3<p>

~Alaska Braginski


	2. Monster

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Felineguardian, Regal Panther, and Nekoshinko for reviewing! I really love getting reviews, it warms my heart :3 Anyways, I wouold like to point out the reason for the title of this story: with alphabet soup you never know what letter you're going to get or if you'll get the same letter twice. This is the reason why the stories won't be in alphabetical order! I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.

Me: In America Hetalia does not belong to me. In Soviet Russia...

America: Well, you're not in Russia are you?

Me: Sadly not, I'm stuck with you

America: What's that supposed to mean!

* * *

><p>M is For…<p>

**M**onster

Two men were currently sitting in their living rooms. One man had a bottle of cola in his hand while the other had a bottle of vodka. America couldn't bring himself to drink the soda and with a sigh got up to return it to the fridge thinking about what had happened earlier.

_"You are not welcome here," Russia growled at the American standing at his door. America laughed obnoxiously and pushed his way past the Russian male. _

_"Good to see you too," he joked. Russia glared at him and closed his door with a slam. _

_"Uncle Al!" Alaska ran to America and gave him a hug. _

_"Hey, kiddo," America chuckled. "Are you ready to go?" _

_"Yeah, I just have to go get my coat and my bag," she replied._

_"Okay, why don't you go get your stuff while I talk with your dad?"_

_"Okey-dokey!" Both men watched the young girl skip away, blissfully unaware of the anger in the air. _

_"Look, Russia, I honestly don't want to do this," America began._

_"Then don't. Give me back Alaska and leave my house!" Russia hissed._

_America shook his head. "I can't do that, my boss won't allow it. As it is, he's upset that I didn't tell him about her earlier…" He scratched the back of his head and for a brief second Russia could see how uncomfortable this situation was for the American._

_"Papa, can you come help me?" Alaska appeared at the top of the stairs. Russia turned and smiled gently at her._

_"Of course, podsolnechnika," he replied climbing the stairs leaving America by himself in the living room._

Russia on the other hand was well through his vodka stash and was getting ready to order Latvia to go buy him more. He, too, was thinking of what had happened earlier.

_When he reached the top of the stairs, Alaska grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards her room. Once they reached her room Russia reached down to pick up her suitcase when he suddenly found his arms full._

"_Papa, I d-don't want to go!" Alaska wailed. Russia knelt down so he was at eye level with the six year old, his heart clutching with pain. "I don't wa-want to live with America!" She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Russia's eyes stung with unshed tears as he held his daughter. _

"_I don't want you to either, doch'," he whispered._

"_Then why?" she sniffed pulling away to ask. Russia avoided her eyes. What could he say to her, that he sold her to America before she was born causing her to become the American's territory? No, he couldn't tell her that. He had to think of a lie and quick._

"_Because, podsolnechnika, it would be better. Something is going to happen here and I don't want you to be around when it happens. I'm afraid that you'll get hurt," he lied brushing away her tears. Alaska looked as if she wanted to protest but changed her mind and nodded her head. Russia gave her a reassuring smile even though his heart was breaking. He glanced up at the clock and cursed inwardly. They had been up here for nearly half an hour. He was surprised that America hadn't come looking for them already. "Come now, I think we've kept America waiting long enough," he whispered grabbing her suitcase in one hand. _

"_Carry me?" Alaska asked in a hesitating tone. Russia chuckled and scooped her up in his free arm. Together they walked out the door and down to the living room. America looked up at them and got up from his spot on the couch. _

"_I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming down," he smiled. Without a word Russia handed the small suitcase to him and made to set Alaska down. Once her feet hit the ground she threw her arms around his neck._

"_YA lyublyu tebya, Papa," she whispered._

"_YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, podsolnechnika. Beregi sebya," he whispered back. _

Russia growled in frustration as he finished the last bottle of vodka. "Latvia!" He shouted not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice. He heard the pounding of feet from upstairs and then a small shriek of surprise as Latvia almost fell down the stairs. When he finally stood in front of the intimidating (and drunk) Russian he was shaking so badly it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Y-yes, sir?" He stammered.

"Go get me more vodka."

"B-but sir, it's a-almost three in the m-morning," Latvia squeaked.

Russia glared at the terrified nation. "Go. Get. More. Vodka," he growled. Latvia turned and ran out the room barely dodging a flying vodka bottle. Russia stood up from his spot on the couch and took a step forward. Before he knew it he was on the floor, curled up in a ball, and crying.

That was how Lithuania and Latvia found him an hour later. He had stopped crying by then and when they asked if he was alright his eyes met theirs and he giggled.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" He asked smiling the first of many creepy childlike smiles.

While Russia's insanity slowly deteriorated (much to the Baltic Trios horror), America was checking up on Alaska and his other territory Hawaii. Both children were sound asleep in their beds and he smiled to himself before closing the door and continuing on his merry way unaware of the monster he had just created.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_YA lyublyu tebya, Papa- _I love you, Papa

__YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, podsolnechnika. Beregi sebya- __I love you too, sunflower. Take care.

I apologize if those are wrong, I used Google Translate and we all know how reliable that is...

* * *

><p>Me: Please leave a review for me!<p>

America: Dude, Germany, hand over the that stick, the campfire's almost out!

Germany: Nein! You shall not touch Herr Schtick!

Italy: Ve~ But Germany we need to make s'mores

Russia: Perhaps the reviewers should send flames, da? ^J^

Me: Well, we do need more fuel...

America: Ya hear that villians! Send your flames so the Hero can have more s'mores! They don't scare me!


End file.
